


Plans

by jelly123



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: Being Rick’s daughter, certainly came with a target on your back, but what if you used that target to your advantage?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm currently working on Midnight Rider, but this idea popped in my head! Just a little something, that I thought of while watching Season 7. I’m rather proud of myself, it’s like the first thing I’ve written all the way through! (See: Actually finished!) It’s meant to only be a one-shot, set during Negan’s first visit to Alexandria, it could become part of a series later on, but for now it’s a stand alone. Hope you enjoy!

“Little pig! Little pig! Let. Me. In!” His voice carried through the street.

Everyone who was out, stopped what they were doing, going towards the gate and watched as Spencer opened it. Dad handed Judith to Carl and told him to take her inside.

“Dad, he’s early.” Was all I could think of to say.

“I know, Y/n. Stay behind me, and stay quiet.” I nod and follow my father out to the gate.

He must have brought at least half of his men with him. Why did he feel he needed to bring that many? He just bashed in two of ours, and took a third. He really think we’d try something now? I wasn’t even listening to whatever speech he was giving, it was all bullshit, far as I was concerned. No, I was too busy memorizing the faces around me, giving them each a silent promise that if not me, then one of us would see to their deaths.

I caught a pair of familiar blue eyes, and my heart dropped to my feet. Standing among them, bloodied, beaten and bruised was Daryl. The bastard brought him along to watch as he took more from his family, and probably to keep us from trying anything. Smart man. Before I could even stop and think about what I was doing, I was walking forward. Daryl looked up at my movement, and gave just the slightest shake of his head, telling me to stop, hoping Negan hadn’t notice our little exchange. He had.

Well, well, weeelll.” He drawled out, “Daryl! You little shit! You never said anything about this fine piece of ass you had waiting here for you.”

He took a step towards me, with a smile on his face, and I froze once more, unsure of what this man was going to do next.

“What’s your name, Sweetheart?” He asked. I didn’t answer, I couldn’t.

“Now, now. There’s no need to be shy Darlin’! We’re all friends here!”

I knew he wasn’t going to leave me alone until I did, “Y/n.” He had already figured out Daryl was something to me, I wasn’t giving him the satisfaction of a double whammy.

“Y/n. Beautiful. Y/n what? Cause you know Darlin’ you look awfully familiar.”

Fuck. Just, fuck. “Grimes.” I said, barely a whisper.

“Well fuck me!” He shouts, causing me to jump at the sound, “Rick! You lucky bastard! You keeping things from me as well?” He asked, turning to where my father stood.

“No.” His voice held strong, but his face was breaking. He didn’t know what this man wanted from me, but he knew he didn’t like where this conversation was headed.

“Sister, or daughter?”

Dad seemed reluctant to answer, “Daughter.” He did anyway, it was the only way to move forward.

“Someone’s been a busy boy! Two little serial killers! And one of them’s been fucking your best friend! HA! Does Daddy know that Daryl makes you scream his name at night, Sweetheart? Bet he knows every inch of your sweet body too! Knows exactly where to touch to get you to squirm underneath him!” He laughed, trying to get a rise out of the three of us.

I could see Dad’s jaw tense, my relationship with Daryl has always been, a delicate subject, and having Negan go on about what he thinks Daryl does, it wasn’t helping. Daryl, was no better. He was worrying his bottom lip, hands balled into fists, and if he wasn’t being held onto, he’d probably be pacing. I was the most calm out the three. I had to be. If all three of us broke, someone would get hurt. This was a game to Negan, we wanted to see who would break first, who would lose this round of chicken. He had already taken everything, was going to take more, but he wasn’t taking this. With a look thrown at my father, to Daryl, I smiled and played along to Negan’s twisted game.

“Of course _Daddy_ knows.” My answer was short, filled with double meaning, and hitting all of Negan’s buttons.  

“Fuck Sweetheart! I see why Daryl here took an interest in you! You’re a wild one, ain’t ya?” He laughed.

“Oh honey, you have no idea.” I purred. I was disgusted with myself, but I had to do what needed to be done.

“Ha! I think we’re going to get along just fine Sweetheart. Come walk with me. Show me around your lovely home.” He said, sweeping his arms around, “Rick, hold Lucille. D? Bring Daryl over, let’s have a little family reunion!”

The blond man tugged on the back of Daryl’s sweatshirt, practically dragging him over to where we were standing. I had to fight the urge to throw my façade away, the slimy prick was wearing Daryl’s vest, his crossbow slung over his shoulder like they were his own. But on him, they looked wrong, too big, like a kid trying to wear their dad’s clothing. He even had the balls to eye me up. I knew guys like this from before, desperately trying to be someone they’re not, all the while thinking they were King Shit. I almost laughed at how pathetic it was, but I held it in.

“The gang all here? Good. Lead the way Y/n, I want to see what else you have to offer me.”

Nodding briefly, I took Negan on a tour of the whole community. Acting like it was a newcomer getting the grand tour, instead of the murderous rat bastard he was. I showed him everything, was the ever gracious host, hoping, praying my cooperation would get me something in return.

“And that’s everything.” I said, as we rounded back to the gate.

“I was right to have you show me around. You’re special, Y/n. Just like you’re Daddy, just like Daryl. And I want to offer you, a fucking awesome deal. Come back with us, let me show you how special you are. Show _me_ , just how wild you are.” The suggestion was thick in his voice.

“Such a, tempting offer, from such a tempting man. I’m not sure what to say.” I feigned flattery, but bile grew in the back of my throat.

“Just say yes Sweetheart, and the world could be yours.” He cast, what I think was supposed to be a charming smile, but in reality it was just disturbed.

“How about a counter offer?” I asked, getting a raised eyebrow in return. “Let me have Daryl one last time, and I’ll happily say yes.”

“You’ve got balls Darlin’. I’ll give you that.” He laughed, “But you see, I can’t let that happen.”

“Then it seems we’re at an impasse. My offer stands. Let me have him,” I leaned up into his ear, “and I’ll go with my new _Daddy._ ” I practically moaned, feeling the shiver run through him. I pulled away, “Until then, you know where to find me.”

He growled, he actually fucking growled! But I had him, he was rolling my words over in his mind, imaging all the things that I could do for him. A man who, seemed he love to talk to hear his own voice, was silent. I didn’t want to use Daryl as a bargaining chip, but I couldn’t leave him by himself with these people.

“I’m going to have to decline for now. Daryl here just ain’t ready for that kind of reward. Wish you could just say yes and forget about the redneck. He must be hung like a fucking horse if you aren’t ready to give him up.” He chuckled.

“Well, there’s that, and he does this thing with his tongue, makes me see stars, every fucking time.” I hated the words coming from my own mouth, hated that Daryl had to hear them. That Dad had to hear them.

Negan chuckled once more, shaking, what I could only assume was thoughts of me screaming in ecstasy, out of his mind, “Load up boys, we’ve gotten more than our fair share here today!” He called out.

“Wait! If you aren’t going to let me have him, can I say goodbye? He’s been good this whole time.” I stood forward again, hoping I “earned” this.

“By all means Sweetheart, you’ve both been model citizens in today’s festivities.” He nodded, allowing me to approach Daryl.

I wrapped my arms around him, breathing him in, imprinting his scent into my memory. He hesitated for a moment, then mirrored my actions.

“I love you.” My voice shaky, barely audible, I only needed Daryl to hear it. Neither one of us had said it before, didn’t need to. Actions always spoke louder than words for us.

I was the first to pull away, running my hands down his arms, stopping briefly to hold his hands in mine. I know he felt it, a gentle squeeze of my hand, and I knew. He would have to wait until he was safe from prying eyes, but I needed him to know.

Stepping back to stand with my father, I watched as the last of the Saviors climbed back into their trucks, Negan lingering for a moment longer. I had caught his interest, I was a prize to be won to him. I smiled, as sweetly as I could and he nodded, stepping into his truck. My eyes never left the one that held Daryl, as far as he was still in my view, I wanted to make sure they didn’t hurt him.

I sighed as the last truck disappeared through the gate, feeling Dad’s eyes fall to me. He had questions, more than anyone else still standing around, “I had to try, Dad.” Cutting him off before he even started, “I’m sorry it had to be that way, but I’ve known guys like Negan my whole life. This is nothing but a game, and I’m the prize. He’s still trying to break you, and he desperately wants Daryl to break, having me? He thinks you’d never fight back, Daryl would do anything he said, and he’d think he had won. But I know that’s not true, if he has me, the both of you would take on anyone who crossed your path. I’m the way we take them out. He’s going to agree to what I asked. It’s driving him crazy that I can stand up to him like that, that I can play along, and still try and get what I want. We’re going to kill him, and this is our best shot.”

“There has to be another way, I’m not letting him get his hands on anymore of my family.” Dad was trying to backtrack my plan, it almost worked. Almost.

“He won’t.” And he knew that I had made up my mind, nothing was changing it.

Dad nodded sullenly, and walked back to the house, going to check on my younger siblings. I climbed up the watchtower, it wasn’t my shift on watch, but after what just happened, no one argued with me. I saw the last of the trucks still driving down the road leading away from Alexandria, and I smiled. This was going to work, it wasn’t going to be pretty, we’d lose more, but if it kept the others safe, kept them living, then I’ll be the first.

****

_Daryl,_

_I hope you waited to read this. I wrote this the night they came back without you, praying that I would see you again. I hoped to have never needed to give this to you, but if you’re reading it, then I have to. I’m going to do everything in my power, everything I can to get you back home, to keep the others safe, alive. What I’m going to have to do, it’s not going to be easy, on anyone, but it may be the only way. You can’t talk me out of it, so don’t try. Whatever happens, you get back to Alexandria, get back to our family, and keep them safe. You’ll know when the time is right, you always do. Please, my love, this is all I ask._

_I love you, Daryl Dixon, never forget that._

_Y/n_


End file.
